Recently, memory systems comprising nonvolatile memories have become widespread.
As one of these memory systems, a NAND-flash technology based solid-state drive (SSD) is known. Because of their low-power-consumption and high-performance, SSDs are used as the main storage of various computers.
As the type of SSDs, the SSDs include a small-capacity, high-speed SSD such as a single-level-cell SSD (SLC-SSD), and a large-capacity SSD, such as a multi-level-cell SSD (MLC-SSD) and a triple-level-cell SSD (TLC-SSD).
Normally, in a data center, these kinds of SSDs are used selectively according to the use.
However, it becomes a cause of increasing a Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) of the data center if SSDs for dedicated use according to the type of data are employed.